LOVE Is Over
by 3BFFs
Summary: Lord Zundar reveals to Caerula Adamas his final plan to defeat the Battle Lovers. The trio discovers that they are the real monsters and beg the Battle Lovers to put them out of their misery with their executions. Instead, they are subjected to a Love Shower and are reformed. WARNINGS INSIDE
1. LOVE Is Over

Author's Note: My first fan fiction for Binan Koukou Chikyuu Boueibu LOVE! With only two episodes left, this seems like a possible way for it to end.

Major Character Death

Animal (Alien) Cruelty/Death

Spoilers for Episode 10 and the trailer for Episode 11

No romantic ships, but there is the friendship between Kinshiro and Atsushi.

Please enjoy!

\- BFF #1 -

* * *

"Lord Zundar, are you sure about this?" Kinshiro asked. In his white gloved hand he held the green alien. In the other, he had a Zundar needle. Ibushi and Akoya also had Zundar needles, and were looking at each other uncertainly.

"Are you questioning me, dar?" The green hedgehog leaped from Kinshiro's hand and onto the student council desk. "Once it makes contact with your neck, you'll get a power boost, dar. With it, you will be able to defeat the Battle Lovers once and for all, dar. Your camouflage will stop working because it will no longer be necessary, dar. You will turn into the three most powerful beings in the world, dar."

Kinshiro was the first to stab the nape of his neck with the needle. Ibushi and Akoya followed suit. At first, it seemed like nothing happened, but then they felt the evil seep under their skin. For some reason, the process was slower than when they would make monsters. The burning pain lingered as the Zundar needles dissolved.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Earth Defense Club was lazing about in the clubroom, doing their usual routine. Mr. Tawarayama leaned stiffly against the newly revealed door, which was still locked tight. Suddenly, the Battle Lovers' bracelets flashed.

"Ow!" Yumoto cried.

"The Love Alert?" Ryuu questioned. "So soon?"

"We might as well transform," Atsushi said. They quickly did so, and went onto the campus. Waiting for them was Caerula Adamas, their backs to the Battle Lovers. Something was off about them, and Wombat was quick to notice.

"Their camouflage technology isn't activated!" The Battle Lovers gasped collectively.

The trio slowly turned around, revealing the student council dressed in all black. Their faces were covered in veiny, black lines. They shared the same pained expression.

"Please," Kinshiro begged, "Kill us."

* * *

"You lied to us," Ibushi whispered. The student council was on their knees in front of the desk. Zundar looked down on them.

"All of the former incarnations of Caerula Adamas surrendered themselves to the power of the Zundar needle and were able to kill the Battle Lovers, dar. Afterwards, the evil engulfed them and they themselves died, dar. It is a responsibility you must have, dar." The hedgehog pointed his snout to the air. "This pain won't last long, and it will go away as you start transforming into your more powerful selves, dar."

In a fit of rage, Kinshiro mustered up all his strength and grabbed the hedgehog. "I refuse to do anymore of your work!" With that, he threw Zundar at the wall, causing a sickening splat accompanied by a splotch of green blood and alien organs. The three of them looked away and painfully made their way outside so the Battle Lovers could find them easily.

* * *

Caerula Adamas was on their knees in front of the Battle Lovers. "Don't trust them!" Wombat shouted, jumping in front of them. "This must be part of their master plan! If a Battle Lover kills someone, their powers will darken and be used for evil!"

"Please!" Akoya shouted, before he keeled over and coughed up a black goo. "I didn't want to become this! In our quest for beauty and ruling the world, I didn't notice how ugly we were becoming!" The trio started screaming as their skin began to bubble, signaling their transformation into powerful monsters.

Scarlet looked at Wombat and the Battle Lovers. He raised his Love Stick and shouted, "Sparkle, Lumiere of Love!" Everyone followed suit.

"Flash, Purifying Aqua!"

"Pierce, Gallant Hurricane!"

"Roar, Raging Gaia!"

"Thrill, Blazing Ignit!"

Caerula Adamas watched as the Love Sticks came together, hoping for an attack that would kill them and bring an end to their misery. They were extremely surprised when Scarlet held it in his hands and happily said, "Love Shower!"

Pink clouds materialized in the sky and hearts rained down on the trio, causing their skin to return back to normal. The black on their uniforms washed away as if it were oil, and their rings morphed into different shapes, almost as if the evil inside them was confused.

"Love is over!" Scarlet lowered his staff. The mist cleared and the Battle Lovers approached the healed Caerula Adamas. Their magical uniforms were now a pure white, and upon closer inspection, their rings were engraved with hearts.

"Oh my!" Wombat exclaimed, "The Lost Lovers!" This earned a confused noise from the Battle Lovers. "When the war originally started, there were actually eight princes on the Throne of Love! Three of them suddenly disappeared without a trace! Could it be that the villains kidnapped the three of them and converted the technology they were carrying to spread evil?"

"Probably." Cerulean raised his hands in a careless shrug.

Kinshiro slowly opened his eyes and looked up. "Atsushi," he murmured, looking at the green Battle Lover. "You always did say you wanted to be a super hero."

Atsushi laughed. "So did you!"

* * *

The next day, the council members came to school in the same uniforms everyone else wore as opposed to their pure white ones. Atsushi and En found out when they were passing by the principal's office, the trio about to enter.

"We have decided to resign our positions on the council," Kinshiro announced.

"Huh? Why?" En asked. "If you should decide anything, it should be to stay on the council." This shocked the council.

Atsushi nodded in agreement. "You can use your authority to look for the Loveless. Wombat said that he and Lord Zundar weren't the only aliens to come to Earth."

Kinshiro closed the door and smiled. "You're right, what were we thinking?" He motioned toward the end of the hall. "I almost forgot something important in the council room. Follow us."

* * *

"For some reason, it was behind a wardrobe." They were staring at a brown door in the middle of the pristine wall. Kinshiro reached out to touch it. "I wanted to find out what was behind it..."

"Hey, Atsushi. Doesn't that look exactly like the door in..." En drawled, his words tapered off before he finished.

"You're right," the bespectacled boy replied. They looked at the council members. "There's a door exactly like this one in our clubroom. It was hidden behind a book case that toppled over."

"Move," En said to Kinshiro. The tall boy hurled himself at the door. The wood gave way, and he toppled into the adjoining room. It was dark, the only light shining through the hole in the door.

"That was school property..." Ibushi said. Everyone stepped into the room. En stood.

In the middle of the room was a column of light. It appeared that there were glimpses of every battle that they had, and then some that they didn't remember.

"O sole mio! You aren't supposed to be in here!" Turning around, they saw Wombat panicking at the door. "Get out! Out!" Wombat spun around. "The order! The order!"

"What's he talking about?" Akoya asked, twirling his hair in his fingers. "This isn't your club room, so how would he know about the door?" Wombat suddenly looked distressed that he hadn't thought this through.

En walked over to Wombat and picked him up by the nape of the neck. "You'd better tell us what the hell is going on right now, or so help me..."

* * *

"Mr. Tawarayama! Will you be our club advisor?" Atsushi asked, holding out the paper. The teacher took it.

"The Earth Defense Club, huh? What do you plan on doing?" He read the paper. "Random activities that promote fun?"

En crossed his arms behind his head. "Yeah, we already have five members. We just need an advisor."

Mr. Tawarayama nodded his head. "Alright. I'll be your advisor."

Later that day, the five club members and their advisor went to the room they had decided on, only to be met with something strange.

"What is that thing?" Ryuu and Io pointed at a pink animal in the corner of their clubroom. Mr. Tawarayama patted their shoulders.

"Don't worry. I'll investigate." He knelt down next to form and poked it. The animal unfurled itself, surprising the teacher and causing him to jump backwards, hitting the back of his head on the edge of the table and collapsing. The five Earth Defense Club members rushed to his aid, but found he had no pulse, and was bleeding out from the wound in the back of his head.

Yumoto looked over at the pink animal that caused this. "Is that a wombat?" The wombat walked over to Mr. Tawarayama's body, and the corpse sprung back to life. The five members were completely shocked at this turn of events.

"I am from another world. Please, will you help me spread love throughout the world?"

"Did the wombat just talk?" En asked.

And so, this was the first time the Earth Defense Club became the Battle Lovers.

* * *

Wombat reset the timeline when only Scarlet was left standing. The four other Battle Lovers had been eaten by the monsters Caerula Adamas had become. Scarlet used the Love Attack on them, but it was too late.

"Follow me," Wombat said. Scarlet slowly walked behind the pink alien, rubbing tears from his eyes with his gloved hands. They ended up in the clubroom. Wombat jumped up and tapped the blank wall where they had found him. A brown door appeared.

"Will this bring my friends back?" Scarlet asked.

"In a way," Wombat said. "Please, open the door for me." Scarlet opened the door. Inside was darkness and a column of light. "As soon as I go in, close the door behind me."

"Can't I cuddle you one last time?" Scarlet asked. Wombat shook his head and stepped inside the room. Scarlet closed the door.

Countless timelines ended in the death of either the Battle Lovers or Caerula Adamas. Wombat and Lord Zundar continued resetting time, hoping for the next timeline to be in their favor. Two doors, one in the clubroom, one in the council room, remained in every timeline and would only unlock with an alien's permission.

* * *

"This is the first time that the Lost Lovers have been found, though. I believe that's a positive, but you found out about our operation, which is a negative. O sole mio!" Wombat cried out. Atsushi and the student council followed En as he carried Wombat to the clubroom.

"It wasn't just the two doors that remained constant, though," Atsushi said, indicating the sign on the clubroom door. "I'm also guessing that Mr. Tawarayama dies in every time reset and you use him as your puppet?" Wombat laughed sheepishly.

"Maybe the timeline being reset is why Gora recognized Yumoto when we were transformed, too," En added.

They told Ryuu, Io, and Yumoto what Wombat had told them, and together decided there was only one thing that could be done.

"Let's transform, then!" Yumoto shouted. The normal five Battle Lovers transformed, but the student council looked around confused. "Kiss your rings and say 'Love Making'!" Scarlet shouted.

"It sounds too vulgar for my liking," Kinshiro replied. Hesitating, he said, "Love Making!" He kissed his ring and transformed into the white version of his Caerula Adamas uniform. "The Golden Prince. Battle Lover Aurite!"

"Love Making!" Ibushi shouted. "The Silver Prince. Battle Lover Argent!"

"Love Making!" Akoya said. "The Pearl Prince. Battle Lover Perlite!"

"I wonder what powers your Love Sticks have?" Scarlet wondered out loud.

"T-That's really vulgar!" Perlite covered his mouth.

Vesta laughed. "Are you sure you have what it takes to be a Battle Lover?" The five veteran Battle Lovers made their Love Sticks manifest out of the jewels on their bows. "See? It's easy!" The three rookies manifested their Love Sticks out of the medals on their collars.

"W-What are you doing?" Wombat shrieked as the eight Battle Lovers pointed their Love Sticks at the pink alien.

"We want our normal lives back!" Epinard shouted. The eight Love Sticks combined into a staff more powerful than when there were only five. Scarlet felt the power radiating off of it as he held on tight.

"Goodbye, Wombat," Scarlet whispered before shouting, "Love Attack!" The roof and windows blew outward as the room was filled with a pink light. A winged heart enveloped Wombat. When the dust from the wreckage cleared, the alien was nowhere to be seen.

"Did we win?" Sulfur asked. There was a large, wet flopping noise outside. The entire school shook. It was clear the fight was not over.

* * *

"A giant koi fish monster?" Scarlet exclaimed.

"Aurite, did Caerula Adamas make one last monster before you were reformed?" Epinard asked.

"The last monsters we made were us," the white haired boy replied. He looked up at the fish. I think Lord Zundar may have mentioned him..." Argent and Perlite shared a look.

"You mean..." Argent started.

"That's Commander Hireashi," Perlite whispered, mesmerized by the giant fish. On top of the fish were two boys in strange, gray uniforms that were a combination of the Battle Lovers' and Caerula Adamas. One of the boys had short, almost purple hair, and the other had long, wavy black hair.

"The press society?!" The Earth Defense Club exclaimed.

"Battle Lovers!" Kou Kinosaki shouted, waving his hands. Masuya Tazawa snapped some pictures.

"It's time for the final part of the plan, Kou," the fish gurgled. Kou and Masuya looked down, their eyes glowing redder than usual. They smiled evilly.

"Are... Are they also aliens?" Cerulean asked, looking up at them.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Scarlet asked. He jumped up with the staff twirling in his hands. "Love Attack!" Commander Hireashi swatted the Battle Lover to the side before the energy could leave the staff. Scarlet crashed into another part of the school. The staff spun out of control and fell to the ground, snapping in half. The individual Love Sticks returned to the Battle Lovers' hands.

The veteran Battle Lovers looked at each other and nodded in unison. They jumped out of the wrecked clubroom, but Epinard hesitated when he noticed the council members standing around. He turned around. "Aurite, Argent, Perlite, there's something you should do."

"Don't worry, we're going to fight with you," Aurite said, smiling at his friend.

"No!" Epinard shouted. He turned his head in the direction of the fight. It didn't look like it was in the Battle Lovers' favor. "The three of you should stay here. From what Wombat said, the timeline doesn't get this far. Either we die or you die. If the five of us die, you three need to go back in time and fix all of this. Find us before we become the Battle Lovers, and before you become Caerula Adamas. You'll remember all of this, and so you can prevent all of this."

Epinard was about to take off before Aurite hugged him tightly. "Good luck, my friend." The green Battle Lover pulled away and jumped into battle.

* * *

Half of the school was destroyed in the battle. The alien fish commander was still on a rampage. Aurite took a chair from the clubroom and smashed it through the brown door. As expected, there was a column of light with visions of battles from previous timelines. The trio looked around the room, but that was all that was there.

"How do we reset the timeline?" Perlite asked, twirling some of his pink hair in his fingers. "There aren't any buttons to press."

Aurite paced around the column, looking at each individual moving frame until he found one that appeared to be from earlier in the school year, before any aliens appeared. He reached out and placed his hand on the image, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "I found it," he whispered.

* * *

"Ah, Mr. President!" Yumoto exclaimed. The five members of the Earth Defense Club looked up from their own activities to find the student council standing in the doorway to their clubroom.

"What brings you here?" En asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Have you ever heard of the Throne of Love?" Kinshiro asked. The club looked extremely confused. There were no signs of Wombat, and no signs of Mr. Tawarayama, dead or alive.

"That sounds really vulgar," Io sighed. "Why would you bring it up in a school environment?"

"If you find yourself in the same room as a talking pink wombat, run," Akoya added.

"Sure, we'll do that," Ryuu murmured, going back to texting.

* * *

"Everything's normal, so why are you on edge, Kinshiro?" Ibushi asked, pouring tea. They were sitting in the council room. This was where they had woken up after time had been reset. They had been wearing their white school uniforms, and there was no sign of their transformation rings or a green alien hedgehog. After they had paid a visit to the Earth Defense Club, they changed into their spare uniforms that matched all the other students'.

"Something seemed off about them," Kinshiro replied, nervously fidgeting with his tie.

Akoya sipped his tea. "Don't worry about a thing."

A strange sound was in the corner of the room. The trio turned to investigate. There was a furry pink creature on the floor. "Will you help me spread the power of love?" It asked.

* * *

"That was strange," Yumoto said. "What did they say about a pink wombat?"

A green light shimmered from within Yumoto's lunchbox. "I think they're onto us, dar." The lid popped open, and the alien hedgehog who approached the Earth Defense Club jumped out. "They may be our enemies, the Battle Lovers, dar."


	2. Three Heirs to the Throne of Love

**Author's Note: **To be honest, I had absolutely no plans to continue this, and it was going to leave off on that cliffhanger. However, after some readers decided to follow this fanfic, I thought, "Oh, why not." So here's chapter two.

Also, there are some parts that can be interpreted as the following ships:

Io x Ryuu

En x Atsushi

Kinshiro x Atsushi

Akoya x Ibushi

Kinshiro x Yumoto

* * *

The three members of Binan High School's student council sat in their room around the coffee table, sipping tea, trying not to speak about the elephant – or, in this case, wombat – in the room. Kinshiro brought his tea cup down on his saucer and glared at the pink abomination.

"Given our current circumstances, I would say in this universe the three of us are to become the Battle Lovers?" Kinshiro leaned over and placed his cup and saucer down on the table. Wombat was busy eating the fancy biscuits that were laid out to speak about love or question how the white haired boy knew any of this. "I take it that there is also a high chance of the Earth Defense Club being Caerula Adamas..."

"The three of you are the heirs to the Throne of Love!" Wombat shouted, sprinkling crumbs on the light blue upholstery. The three boys cringed. The pink alien gestured into the air, a light coming out of his finger-like appendage. The light redirected itself at the council members' index fingers, before transforming into rings.

These rings weren't like their Conquest Rings. Instead, they resembled their Battle Lovers' rings, from when they were reformed in the previous universe. They were silver, with four hearts on each, and a cross made from four small feathers. Also, unlike their Caerula Adamas rings, the three boys soon found that they wouldn't come off.

* * *

"Caerula Adamas, dar!" Lord Zundar shouted. The five members of the Earth Defense Club stood at attention for the small hedgehog that was perched on the table. "Now that you have agreed to preserve your ideal world and crush anything that opposes it, I shall give you your Conquestlets, dar!"

Five green lights appeared on the table in front of the boys. The bright lights subsided, and what was left were five silver bracelets. They had crosses and were engraved with four leaf clovers of different colors: Yumoto's was red, En's was blue, Atsushi's was green, Io's was gold, and Ryuu's was pink. The boys snapped the bracelets on, and waited for their first command.

"I've locked onto our first target, dar. Now, transform, dar!"

"Conquest!" Yumoto shouted. "The Sparkling Chevalier, lighting the way! Scarlet!"

"The Flashing Chevalier, making waves crash! Cerulean!"

"The Piercing Chevalier, blowing you away! Epinard!"

"The Roaring Chevalier, shaking the world! Sulfur!"

"The Thrilling Chevalier, burning everything in sight! Vesta!"

"Rulers of this blue world!" The five boys shouted, "Caerula Adamas!" They were all dressed in black, with gold accents and accents of whatever their colors were. En and Atsushi had on dress pants. Io wore cargo shorts without pockets. Yumoto and Ryuu looked as evil as boys can in short shorts. Each boy had a single bow on his chest, the Caerula Adamas crest lying in the center.

"Now, release the Zundar needle, dar!" Lord Zundar was now in the palm of Yumoto's hand. The five boys were in a pentagon, watching as the hedgehog launched a needle in the air. One by one, the boys pointed at the needle.

"Scar!"

"Ceru!"

"Epi!"

"Sulf!"

"Vest!"

Five light beams were directed at the hovering needle, filling it with power. They brought their arms down, and said in unison, "Donum!" With that, the needle was launched out the open window to who knows where.

* * *

"Ow!" Akoya cried. He had been trying to pull the ring off, but to no avail, when all of a sudden it stung him. Apparently, he wasn't the only one. Kinshiro and Ibushi were shaking their hands out to get rid of the pain.

"The Love Alert!" Wombat shouted. "Follow me!" The pink alien ran out the door, leaving the student council no choice but to follow. They ran down flights of stairs and out the door at high speed.

"Are we there yet?" Akoya whined. "This is so tiring, and I'm getting sweaty!"

"There!" Wombat shouted, pointing at a monster.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ibushi asked, pointing at what was in front of them.

"Wasn't that the first monster we created?" Akoya asked, covering his nose. "It smells like broth..."

"Chikuwabu," Kinshiro muttered, putting his hand to his forehead in disbelief.

"Now, you must Love Making into the Battle Lovers!" Wombat announced.

Without hesitation, Ibushi raised his arm and pointed at the monster. "You, who befoul our beloved Earth!"

"No justice can come from loveless power!" Akoya added, hands on his hips.

Ibushi put a hand to his chest and bowed. "Love is everything."

"Live for love! Die for love!" Akoya shouted, striking another pose.

Kinshiro brought his hand up in the universal symbol for love. "We are the heirs to the Throne of Love!"

"Battle Lovers!" The trio announced.

"Love Making!" Kinshiro shouted. "The Golden Prince. Battle Lover Aurite!"

"Love Making!" Ibushi bellowed. "The Silver Prince. Battle Lover Argent!"

"Love Making!" Akoya said. "The Pearl Prince. Battle Lover Perlite!"

"Feel the power..." The trio shouted, "Of love!"

* * *

"That didn't take them long," Yumoto said, looking out the window. The so-called Battle Lovers defeated the chikuwabu monster in record time.

"You'd think they've done this before," En yawned, before slumping over the table. Yumoto turned around, glaring at the four boys and hedgehog.

"We need to rethink our strategy!" The blonde cupped his hands and Lord Zundar hopped into them. Yumoto proceeded to stroke the green hedgehog slowly and tenderly.

Atsushi raised his hand. "I agree with En. It does seem like the Battle Lovers knew what they were doing."

"We should find someone with even more hate, dar." Lord Zundar leaned into Yumoto's rubbing. "The stronger the hate, the more powerful the monster will be, dar."

"Yes, Lord Zundar," the Earth Defense Club said, before the hedgehog jumped onto the table and disappeared into Yumoto's lunchbox with a flash of green light.

* * *

"That was disgusting," Akoya said, squeezing out broth from his hair. "I'm going to need ten baths."

The trio thought they were going to have a difficult time with their first battle, but it was easy once the monster sprayed them with the hot broth. Once the first drop of smelly liquid touched Perlite's precious hair, he went into a rage, attacking the monster into submission. The two other Battle Lovers practically had to pull the pink haired boy away from the monster so Aurite could deliver the finishing move with the noticeably shorter Love Staff.

"There's a bathhouse near the school," Ibushi suggested. Akoya's eyes lit up.

* * *

"What are they doing here?" Ryuu whispered to Io as the student council, dressed in regular school uniforms, walked into Kurotama Bath. Before they realized what was going on, the three boys were apparently filling out membership cards, and not soon after, were joining the five regulars in the bath.

The silence was unbearable.

* * *

"That was actually very relaxing," Akoya said, tying his hair up in a ponytail.

"I agree," Kinshiro said, straightening his tie.

"We should come here every day after school. It's on our way home, after all," Ibushi added.

The trio didn't realize their words were causing Yumoto to wring a towel to the point of it snapping in half. The Earth Defense Club muttered among themselves, planning to make it so the student council couldn't come back to Kurotama Bath ever again.

* * *

The battles went on for weeks. The Battle Lovers had the upper hand, not because of the "power of love", but because they knew exactly when the monsters would show up. The members of Caerula Adamas were starting to lose their cool.

"Argh! Why can't we win?" Yumoto shrieked, ruffling his hands through his hair. They were on the train to the beach, hoping for a chance to escape from the Battle Lovers and clear their heads. Zundar looked at the boy while eating a snail. Io was busy booking their room at the inn, Ryuu leaning on his shoulder sound asleep. Atsushi looked out the window, En leaning on his shoulder, bored out of his mind, but still conscious.

The train stopped and let on three new passengers.

"Ugh!" Akoya tried yanking his large rolling suitcase through the doors, but the wheels caught on the threshold. Ibushi patted the pink haired boy's shoulder before lifting the baggage with the hand that wasn't occupied with his own bag. Kinshiro walked in wearing a light backpack and holding Wombat in his arms. The Earth Defense Club cringed at the pink thing.

"What are they doing here?" En asked Atsushi. "I thought they had a limousine or private jet or something..." The student council sat in the seats across the aisle from the Club, smiling at them, before starting their own conversation.

"Don't you remember, En?" Atsushi whispered into the boy's ear. "Kinshiro is obsessed with me."

* * *

It was an ordinary day at Binan Junior High School. Atsushi was packing his things quickly, hoping to avoid his "friend", Kinshiro. He didn't know what caused it, but towards the end of elementary school, the white haired boy latched onto him. Kinshiro was a nice friend at first, but he started getting more and more clingy, wishing on a star to be "friends forever" and following him home some days.

"Atchan, you're coming over to my house today, right?" Kinshiro leaned into Atsushi's personal bubble with a large smile. "There's so much that we can do!"

Atsushi laughed nervously. "Uh, sorry, Kinshi- Kinchan... I have other plans today..."

"Aw, bummer..."

Atsushi ran as fast as he could out the front gates before he tripped. He waited for the sidewalk to painfully meet his face, but it never came, thanks to a hand that grabbed him at the last second. Atsushi turned around, praying it wasn't Kinshiro, and met En.

* * *

"He's clearly here to follow me," Atsushi concluded as the train reached its stop. The eight boys got off, the Defense Club quickly making its leave. The student council were looking at the directory, before walking in the same direction.

En stopped and turned on his heels. "The three of you wouldn't be coming to Danran Beach, would you?"

"We were too late trying to reserve rooms in our usual resort," Kinshiro replied. "We're going to stay at Tamakuro Inn, right off of Danran Beach. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," En replied, turning back around and catching up with Atsushi.

* * *

The two groups of boys tried to enjoy themselves the best they could during the day on the beach without interacting more than necessary with each other and the unique beachgoers. En and Atsushi stayed by the Danran Beach Shop, enjoying their ices. Yumoto and Ibushi swam, and Ryuu tried his hand at surfing, since it was similar to snowboarding. Kinshiro and Akoya stayed under their umbrella, and Io stayed under his. Wombat tried his best to make a sand castle, but only succeeded in making a small hill with a leaf sticking out of the top.

The Earth Defense Club started packing up after Yumoto got knocked over by a huge wave, making him swallow a mouthful of water. He didn't drown, fortunately, but he wasn't happy with the heavy pit in his stomach and the burning in the back of his throat and nose. Kinshiro closed his book, having finished reading, and started to help Ibushi pack up the umbrella.

"We're staying at the same inn, so we might as well go together," Akoya said, smiling as he twirled a lock of hair around his finger.

* * *

There was only one room, and apparently, Tamakuro Inn was run by a greedy man who decided it was a good idea to overbook it. There was barely room for six futons, let alone eight. The members of student council were starting to feel regret from not going with their usual resort, but two of them knew they couldn't let a certain mishap happen to them again.

After a long, uneventful bath, the eight boys wanted to decide on sleeping arrangements. Starting on one side of the room, there were En and Atsushi, then Io and Ryuu, Yumoto and Kinshiro, then Ibushi and Akoya.

"I think it's too early to go to bed, though," Yumoto complained. "We should stay up late, doing a test of courage or hide and seek with demons."

"Of course the youngest would suggest something like that," Io replied. "You have to consider, though, we can't be loud. It's not just the five of us." The Earth Defense Club looked over at the student council, who were getting settled, Akoya preparing to use Wombat as a teddy bear against the alien's will.

"Well, I'm not that tired," Ibushi said. "Can the three of us join you?" Kinshiro and Akoya shared an uncertain glance before shrugging.

"Fine," Kinshiro said.

* * *

As it was tradition to go in pairs for the test of courage, everyone decided to go with whoever they were going to sleep across from in their futon arrangements. Flashlights at the ready, they decided to enter the forest and their goal would be the lit up tree.

Once they were in the forest, Ibushi asked Akoya, "Why did you have to bring him with you?" He was referring to Wombat.

"Even though this timeline doesn't seem too different from our own, Caerula Adamas could create a monster at any moment. It's good to be prepared."

Ibushi smiled sadly. "I know that. I meant to ask why you brought him on the test of courage."

"Do you two want to be alone?" Wombat asked. "I know the way back to the inn. I can let myself in and wait for you two love birds." With that, Wombat jumped out of Akoya's grasp and walked in the opposite direction.

"It's not like that..." Ibushi started to say, but trailed off.

Ibushi and Akoya stood awkwardly for a while in the dark in silence.

* * *

"What exactly does the Earth Defense Club do?" Kinshiro asked Yumoto. "You didn't exactly put a clear idea of your club's goals on the form..."

"We defend our ideal world," the blond replied.

"Oh, that sounds nice..."

"We also conquer those who don't agree with our ideals," Yumoto continued.

"So you could also call yourselves the Earth Conquest Club?" Kinshiro looked up at the sky.

Yumoto thought to himself for a second. "I guess so, but I don't think you would have agreed to make us official if that was what we put on the form."

"You're right," Kinshiro agreed. "What's your 'ideal world', Yumoto?"

"Everyone gets an animal."

"You like animals?"

"Yeah!" Yumoto's eyes lit up. "I have a hedgehog."

"Really?" Kinshiro realized this was an opportunity for him to reveal Lord Zundar's true intentions to the boy if the Earth Defense Club really was Caerula Adamas. Just to be sure, though, he decided to stretch the truth. "I used to have a hedgehog, but I think he got rabies or something, so I had to get him put down."

"Hedgehogs can't get rabies, though," Yumoto replied.

"Well, I don't know what Zundar had, but he sure started acting crazy..."

Yumoto's eyes widened, and Kinshiro knew that he got the boy. "Your hedgehog's name was Zundar?"

* * *

The four groups met up at the base of the tree. For some reason, though, En was carrying Atsushi in his arms, and soon explained the boy with glasses tripped over a rock.

"I might have sprained my ankle," Atsushi said.

"Why did you bring him all the way here, then? You should have taken him back to the inn," Ryuu shouted.

"There's no phone reception up here," En said. "The six of you would be waiting for us all night."

"Well, let's go. I'm tired," Yumoto sighed. The group turned around and started going back to the inn. Yumoto was going to join them before Kinshiro grabbed his arm.

"When are you going to tell them the truth?" He whispered.

"In the morning, when we know for sure everyone will be listening. Besides, I didn't expect that Atsushi would get injured," Yumoto replied.

"I didn't, either."


	3. The Five Rulers of This Blue World

**Author's Note: **Some animal (alien) abuse and kind of graphic violence in this chapter.

* * *

Kinshiro and Yumoto completely forgot about the two aliens waiting for the boys when they got back. The two boys decided to check on the locations of the aliens, to make sure they weren't planning anything suspicious. Wombat was easy to find. Akoya braided his hair with Ibushi's help, grabbed Wombat, put on his sleep mask, and fell asleep immediately. Yumoto peeked into his lunchbox, but found that Lord Zundar hadn't spawned yet from the green light.

"I'm turning the lights off," Io said, after making sure the majority of the boys were settled. "I don't want to be charged more than I have to be." With that, the room was dark. Yumoto waited until everyone was asleep, and then reached over his head to tap Kinshiro's pillow. He heard the upperclassman roll onto his stomach.

"What is it, Yumoto?"

"President, can I talk to you outside?"

They got up and slowly made their way to the sliding doors, opening them just enough that they could get through, and then closing them. Kinshiro rubbed at his eye and tried to hold back a yawn.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Yumoto asked.

"No, I was awake. What do you want to talk about?"

"You said that you're from an alternate timeline, right? Am I different? What am I like there?"

Kinshiro thought for a second before answering, "You were energetic to the extreme. You're really calm and level-headed compared to him. It's almost as if you're not the same person. Is that all you wanted to know?"

"No..." Yumoto bit his lip. "Why exactly did you come here?"

"To fix everything. But so far, we've failed." Kinshiro sat down and leaned against the cool wall. Yumoto sat down with him.

"I don't think you've failed. The Battle Lovers defeated all of the monsters Caerula Adamas sent out. Plus, you've convinced me to tell everyone that Lord Zundar is up to no good." Yumoto stretched his back. "If anything, the three of you have succeeded!"

Kinshiro tucked his knees under his chin. "We didn't mean to come here, though. I thought the technology could only send us back in time, which it did, but it also sent us to a world where Lord Zundar contacted the five of you and not us. Now we're stuck with a pink Wombat, these Love Rings, and no way to get to our own timeline before the incident! I think this is your first timeline, so Wombat and Lord Zundar have no knowledge of the doors yet."

Kinshiro punched the floor, leaving a dent in the shape of his ring. Some splinters took blood from his knuckles, but his emotional pain was far greater for him to care about his injury. He covered his eyes with his left hand.

"I was so foolish to think I could change anything. The eight of us are destined to die in a bloody battle that will destroy the school, kill all the students, and probably lead to the end of the world."

Before Kinshiro knew what was happening, Yumoto's arms enveloped him in a side hug. "You've been through so much," the blonde said. Kinshiro returned the hug, getting Yumoto's hair wet with his tears and his sleep shirt wet with his blood.

"You realize..." Kinshiro tried to say through choked sobs. "You realize that, ever since we've gotten here, my memories of all the timelines I've experienced have started to return?"

Yumoto gasped. "Do Ibushi and Akoya know?"

Kinshiro shook his head. "No. They only remember the timeline we're from. If I were to guess, I'd say it's because I'm the leader that I have to carry this burden myself. There's so much blood..." He gasped and shuddered from crying for this long, trying to get a firm grasp on the back of Yumoto's shirt. Yumoto tightened his hug, placing a hand in Kinshiro's hair. "I just want this all to be over..."

* * *

Atsushi was the first to wake up. He stretched and felt the bag of melted ice on his ankle. Really, it had just been a precaution. His ankle had hurt a little bit, but saying that it was a sprain was an exaggeration. Atsushi slipped on his glasses, put his hand on the wall, and slowly got to his feet, being careful about putting weight on his foot, but then realizing it didn't hurt anymore.

He looked down at everyone's sleeping faces, and gasped when he saw two empty futons. Atsushi walked to the sliding doors and slammed them open, letting light into the room. He turned his head, and there he saw the two missing boys, leaning against the wall, asleep in an embrace.

"Rise and shine, Yumoto." Atsushi quickly shook the boy awake before going back inside to wake En up. Yumoto yawned and looked at Kinshiro in surprise, but then remembered what he had been told the night before. He poked Kinshiro's cheek, and the president opened his eyes.

"Ready to tell everyone?" Yumoto asked.

"Yes."

* * *

Kinshiro whispered to Ibushi and Akoya that it was time to tell the Defense Club what was really going on. Akoya nodded, then led Wombat outside. Yumoto followed with his lunchbox, and the two boys closed the doors when they came back inside. The four boys who had no idea what this intervention was about were confused.

"What's going on?" Atsushi asked, glaring at Kinshiro.

"The student council has an important announcement. We're-"

"Our student council is from an alternate future timeline thing!" Yumoto exclaimed.

"Alternate timeline?" En looked up. "Oh, you mean like Mirai N*kki or H*ruhi?"

"More like M*doka," Yumoto replied.

"I refuse to believe it." Atsushi crossed his arms. "Prove it."

"How?" Kinshiro asked.

"Winning lottery numbers?" Io suggested, hopefully.

Kinshiro shared a look with Akoya and Ibushi, who were just as clueless to possible evidence they could use in their case.

"Well?" Atsushi asked.

"Well what, Epinard?" Kinshiro replied. Atsushi's eyes widened. The four surprised members of Caerula Adamas took up fighting stances, and were prepared to transform if they needed to.

"How the hell did you know that?" The bespectacled boy looked at Yumoto. "You told him, didn't you?"

Yumoto raised his hands defensively. "No, why would I? Kinshiro brought up Lord Zundar in the forest last night, and told me about everything they've gone through!" The boy approached Atsushi. "Where they come from, the five of us are dead."

Atsushi's eyes met Kinshiro's, and he relaxed his stance. "Is this... true?"

* * *

The eight boys quickly packed their bags and made their way to the front of Tamakuro Inn. Wombat and Yumoto's lunchbox were still out back, ignorant to their abandonment. Io was actually the one who forced everyone out, as he was eager to leave if it meant spending less money for the room.

En sighed. "So, what now?" That was actually a good question. Kinshiro, Ibushi, and Akoya actually hadn't thought out a thorough plan.

"Maybe we should go into the forest and transform to perform a Love Shower on all five of you?" Akoya suggested. The boys all nodded in agreement, and headed off.

* * *

The eight boys transformed into their alter-egos. Battle Lover Aurite called upon the Love Staff and aimed it at Caerula Adamas. As he was about to perform the Love Shower, Lord Zundar charged out of the underbrush and launched Zundar needles into the five Earth Defense club members.

"Lord Zundar?!" Yumoto exclaimed, trying to pull the needle out from the back of his neck. "Hey! It feels like there's thorns coming out of this! The needle's stuck!" They weren't thorns, though, as the three Battle Lovers knew from experience. The Zundar needles latched on with its roots, and were slowly and painfully going to turn the five boys into monsters.

Kinshiro knew he had to act quickly. The hedgehog was distracted, looking at the five boys who were starting to collapse, writhing in pain. The white haired boy ran over to the alien, preparing to hit him with the Love Staff as one would with a golf club, but Wombat ran out from the bushes and stopped in his tracks, stunned, causing Kinshiro to trip and fall. The Love Staff fell from his hands and hit a tree, the magic shattering and causing it to separate into the three Love Sticks, which returned close to their respective Battle Lovers.

Lord Zundar laughed. "Now, you will see the true power of Caerula Adamas, dar."

"I already have," Kinshiro grunted, trying to reach his Love Stick. His legs were numb when he tried to move them. One brushed against Wombat, who was probably in shock from being tripped over. "You've given them the power of the Blue Diamond Dragons from your planet, correct?"

The hedgehog's eyes widened in surprise. Akoya and Ibushi gasped, realizing Kinshiro knew something they didn't. As if on cue, the black veins covered the five boys' faces entirely. Their mouths unhinged, and a long, slick dragon came out of each one. The skin of the five boys slipped off like clothing, and was abandoned on the forest floor as the five dragons flew about in the sky.

Kinshiro turned to Wombat, furious that the alien stopped him from preventing this. Before he could say anything, he was flipped onto his back and was clawed by Wombat. Akoya and Ibushi ran over to pull the pink monster off, as that's the only thing Wombat could be called. He had sharp teeth and matted fur. Kinshiro was finally able to crawl out from under him using only his arms, and realized that the reason Wombat tripped him was because there was a Zundar needle in his side, in the center of the heart.

There were nasty looking gashes in both of Kinshiro's legs, and he winced at the pain, and looked away as his two friends beat their Love Sticks over the alien's head, until their white uniforms were stained with a dark pink blood.

Kinshiro was finally able to reach his Love Stick, and he summoned the Love Staff once more, but he remained lying on his back, looking up at the five dragons circling high in the sky. Taking the hint, Ibushi knelt down and scooped the boy up in his arms. Kinshiro winced.

"How much do you know about these dragons?" Akoya asked.

"Not much," Kinshiro replied. "If we manage to defeat them, Lord Zundar will reset time. If we die, Wombat would be the one to reset time, but I don't think he will be able to now. So, we really have one choice."

"We need to slay them?" Ibushi asked, gently.

"Slay, or be slayed," Kinshiro replied. He looked up at the dragons. They were setting fire to the world, in their attempt to cleanse the earth of everything that displeased them.

Akoya ripped the tassels off his uniform and tied his hair back. "Maybe we don't need to kill them. We can perform a Love Attack and Love Shower."

"I'm in no condition to fight," Kinshiro replied.

"I'll carry you up there," Ibushi replied. "We'll use our Love Up, the three of us, and attack all five dragons at once."

"The Love Attack is only strong enough for one monster at a time. Three Blue Diamond Dragons are too powerful to attack at once, let alone five. We'll have to decide which one is the weakest and plan from there."

"Watch out!" Akoya shouted, pulling the two boys out of the way of a falling tree. The fire was spreading quickly, and they couldn't ignore it any longer.

"Well?" Ibushi asked Kinshiro, who looked at the pink haired boy.

"Akoya, get their skins. We're going to need them."

* * *

Ibushi and Akoya were flying. Not really, they just jumped from a tall tree that hadn't caught fire yet, but it truly felt like they were soaring in the air of their own accord. Ibushi carried Kinshiro, and Akoya carried the skins of the five members of Caerula Adamas, lighter in weight than they should have been.

"Over there!" Kinshiro shouted, indicating the dragon he was positive was once Yumoto. The three boys neared the black dragon, its black scales shimmering like a rainbow in a puddle of oil.

The dragon turned its head. It saw them.


	4. Blue Diamond Dragons

**Author's Note: **Akoya x Ibushi and Kinshiro x Yumoto in this chapter.

* * *

Kinshiro was flying through the air towards the dragon. He raised the Love Staff up over his head and brought it down in a Love Attack. The dragon that was once Yumoto swooped down underneath Kinshiro to dodge it, just according to plan.

"Now, Akoya!" Kinshiro shouted. The pink haired boy grabbed Yumoto's skin from the pile he was carrying and tossed it to the white haired boy. As Kinshiro caught it, he lost his momentum from the Love Attack and started spiraling downwards to the dragon's back.

He landed hard on his stomach and winced, trying to keep a good grip on the dragon, the Love Staff, and Yumoto's skin. The monster started flying in fast circles, trying to buck the Battle Lover off. Kinshiro laid out Yumoto's skin on the dragon's back.

"I really hope this works," he prayed to himself. Pushing himself onto his elbows, Kinshiro aimed the Love Staff at the back of the dragon's head. "Love Attack!" He shouted, watching as the winged heart hit the monster's neck.

* * *

Ibushi and Akoya looked on at the spectacle occurring in the air from the beach. Everyone had left in a panic, leaving only the two Battle Lovers. The dragons hadn't spotted them yet on the sand, so this was good. One dragon was flying around out of the synchronization with the others, so they immediately knew that was the one Kinshiro was riding.

Akoya looked down at the other skins he was holding. "I wish there were some other way we could help," he whispered, "But we're useless without our Love Sticks."

Ibushi thought to himself for a moment. "Maybe there's a way we can power up, also?"

"We don't need two more monsters on the loose," Akoya replied. They looked back up at the dragons.

"Our powers are based on love." Ibushi raised his hand to the heart-shaped medal on his chest. "I doubt that we would turn into monsters." The pink haired boy looked at the vice president out of the corner of his eye.

"So how are we going to power up?" Akoya asked.

* * *

Kinshiro pushed himself up, straddling the dragon's back as his legs dangled, and raised his arm into the air with the Love Staff. "Love Shower!" He shouted. The pink rain of hearts started coming down. The other dragons started spreading out, avoiding the cloud of love.

The white haired boy waited for something to happen, any change to the dragon at all. The monster swooped down to a clearing in the forest, which Kinshiro realized was where the lit up tree was located.

Kinshiro rolled himself off the dragon, which was now coughing up a black goo. There was a dark black light that engulfed the dragon, still being pelted with the raining hearts. Kinshiro closed his eyes as a high-pitched sound was emitted. He covered his ears, and almost missed a soft, gentle voice calling him.

"K-Kinshiro?"

* * *

Ibushi's hands were cupped around Akoya's very red face. The pink haired boy had placed the skins on the sand away from the tide and now had his hands clasped together behind his back, awaiting the upperclassman's actions.

"Akoya, on the chance that we survive all of this madness, will you go out with me?"

"Of course," Akoya gasped.

Ibushi leaned in, and Akoya closed his eyes in expectation for a kiss. Instead, he felt a tickling sensation on his forehead. Akoya opened his eyes, and looked up slightly, realizing Ibushi was giving him light butterfly kisses. The pink haired boy laughed.

As he embraced Ibushi, a silver and pink light engulfed them.

* * *

Kinshiro crawled over to the source of some smoke and the sound of the voice. He saw the silhouette of the boy standing on both feet. "Yumoto?"

Two dark shapes spread out behind the boy and cleared the smoke. "Kinshiro," he replied, tilting his head to the side, "Are you alright?" Kinshiro's eyes widened in fearful surprise. Two dark, leathery wings like that of a bat – no, a dragon – extended from Yumoto's back. His hair was jet black, and his eyes glowed bright red. The boy frowned, kneeling down to Kinshiro. The wings twitched.

"I tried to save you, but it didn't work," Kinshiro said, starting to cry.

Yumoto grabbed Kinshiro's hands. "You did save me! I'm not a Blue Diamond Dragon anymore!"

"You still have wings, though..."

The dragon boy looked behind him and shrugged his shoulders. He looked back at the white haired boy. "I'll get used to them. Besides, we still have to save the others, and you can't get up there without help!"

"Don't worry, we're here to help, too," a voice from the sky said. The two boys looked up, and saw Ibushi and Akoya descending from the sky. They, too, had wings, except they were pure white and feathered like angels. Their hair had changed color like Yumoto's had, except it was white. Their eyes were glowing silver and light pink, respectively. They came to a soft landing on their feet.

"How did you manage to do that?" Kinshiro asked.

"For starters, Ibushi is now off limits," Akoya said to the two boys. "We're going to have a nice picnic when this is over, just the two of us." Kinshiro and Yumoto exchanged a glance.

"Kinshiro," Ibushi added, "You just need to succumb to the power of love, and you can have the strength to save everyone."

"I don't think I can save everyone even with a power up," he replied. "I've lost too much blood. I should be dead right now, but I'm not!"

"It's probably Wombat's technology keeping you here," Yumoto thought out loud. "Just try to use your powers!" Kinshiro shook his head, tears falling fast. "Kinshiro, snap out of it!" Yumoto shouted, and pressed his lips to the older boy's.

Kinshiro was shocked. Yumoto started nibbling his bottom lip with sharp fangs. Kinshiro got into the kiss, and soon he felt two wings burst free from his back. He got to his feet and held Yumoto's hands in his. Kinshiro's eyes were now glowing bright gold.

"Let's love these dragons into the ground," he said.

* * *

The four boys were flying, literally this time. Each one held the shed skin of a member of the Earth Defense Club. The three Battle Lovers were unsure of how they were going to tell the dragons apart from each other, when Yumoto suddenly cried out each of the boys' names while pointing at them.

"How can you tell?" Kinshiro asked.

"Dragon eyes!" Yumoto replied, before swooping down to the dragon that was once En and sitting on his back. The dragon was indifferent to the boy. One by one, each boy sat on a dragon, having to be more careful than Yumoto. Ibushi waited on Ryuu, Akoya waited on Io, and Kinshiro waited on Atsushi.

Kinshiro raised the Love Staff to the sky and bellowed, "Cupid Love Meteor Barrage!" Large winged hearts descended from the sky and attacked the four dragons. As soon as the attack subsided, he raised the Love Staff once more and shouted, "Cupid Love Meteor Shower!" Hearts and stars rained down to the ground as far as the eye could see, calming the dragons and putting out all the flames caused by their hate.

The four dragons landed on the beach, side by side as they let the four winged boys dismount. Once again, there was a black light that enveloped the four beasts. Kinshiro tackled everyone to the ground, knowing about the shriek that would follow.

* * *

After the smoke cleared, four more dragon boys emerged from the shadows. Their eyes glowed blue, green, yellow, and dark pink. The eight winged boys stood on the beach in silence.

That is, until they heard the sirens in the distance, rescuers probably coming to stop the already ceased fires and see if there were any injuries. They did their reverse transformations back into their vacation clothes. Yumoto looked around, smiling at everyone, when he realized Kinshiro wasn't there. The blond looked down, and to his horror saw the white haired boy collapsed on the sand, lifeless. Everyone kneeled down in a panic, wanting to rush to his aid, but not knowing how. The paramedics rushed to the group, and carefully moved Kinshiro onto a stretcher.

"He's gone into hypovolemic shock! What's his blood type?" One of the rescuers asked the group as his partners wheeled the boy into the back of the ambulance. This was met with confused murmuring.

Yumoto raised his hand and shouted, "I'm blood type O! I'll go with you!"

The six boys watched as their two friends left in the back of the ambulance, unsure of what to do next.


End file.
